Takut
by MeiBsugar
Summary: hanya ketakutan yang selalu membayangi kai, masalahnya dengan sehun tidak dimengerti sehun, baekhyun sahabat yang diam-diam menusuknya dari belakang. GS/Hunkai
1. Chapter 1

Takut

Main cast : kai, sehun, baekyun

Oc : akan keluar pada waktunya/?

Genre : mebingungkan

Rated : T aja

WARNING! This is fanfic for Hunkai/kaihun shipper yang ga

suka mereka kapelan/? Silahkan tekan back ada layar anda

.

.

.

GS! Sehun seme! Kai uke! :'v

.

.

DLDR guys

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Kai wanita berumur 18 tahun ini mengalami keadaan yang

membuatnya bingung, seorang sehun teman satu kelasnya di

SHS yang sebelumnya ia terima sebagai kekasihnya namun

itu tidak berlangsung lama, katna kekakuan seorang oh sehun

membuat kai merasa tidak ada warna didekat pria itu.

"Eh kai! Bagaimana keadaanmu dengan sehun?" Tanya

baekhyun salah satu sahabat dekatnya.

"Tidak ada perkembangan baek! Kau taulah sehun orangnya

seperti apa?" Balas kai dengan memberikan pertanyaan.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ahh sudahlah membuatku pusing saja" lalu baekhyun

beranjak meninggalkan sehun sendirian di taman kecil

belakang sekolah.

.

.

Sekedar informasi sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan sehun

dan kai terjalin? Karena bantuan dari teman kai -kyungsoo-

yang dengan hypernya menceritakan betapa sehun

menginginkan gadis yang bernama kai, awalnya kai senang

tapi pikiran masa lalu membanyanginya seolah iya harus

benar-benar harus tepat mengambil keputusan.

Sekuat tenaga pula kai mencoba membuka kembali hatinya

yang tertutup kabut hitam menyedihkan, berharap keputusa

nya benar membuat dirinya kembali cerah. Namun memang

hatinya sekarang sulit menerima keadaan hati nya yang

bimbang memilih kata yang itu pasti demi berlangsungnya

kisahnya.

Namun keputusan yang membuaynya risih, setelah beberapa

kali kai merasa di kenalkan pada patah dan sakit hati

sebelumnya. Timbulah rasa bersalah itu mengharuskan kai

yang kini tengah memikirkan jalan keluar dengan keadaan

hatinya yang gundah, seharusnya bukankah kau bahagia jika

seseorang menyukaimu? Tapi berbeda dengan Kai ia merasa

sangat terkekang, risih dan merepotkan. Kai adalah orang yg

netral kalau ingin tahu.

.

.

.

"Dia katanya malu kai!" Untuk sekian kalinya kini pertahanan

kai runtuh.

"Malu? Oh bagiku itu tidak penting, dan aku sangat tidak

menginginkannya"

"Dia tulus padamu kai!"

"Tulus juga ada sebuah tuntutan didalamnya byun!"

Perdebatan yg dulu, terjadi Lagi menguatkan mereka yang

seperti HAL yang tidak akan ada ujungnya.

"Jangan hanya karena masa lalu kai kau malah menyakiti

dirimu!" Hardik baekhyun.

"Byun! Aku bukan kau yang pemberani, blak-blakan dengan

apa yang kau pikirkan!, kau tidak bisa menyamaiku

denganmu!"

"Ku rasa ini cukup kai semua penuturanku bukankah seperti

hanya angin lalu? Sadarlah kawan!" Untuk kesekian kalinya ia

meninggalkan sehun yang terkulai lemah di tempat yang

sama.

.

.

.

Kai POV

Apa ini egois? Tapi apa salahnya aku berkeinginan? Aku juga

ingin mendapatkan kekasih seperti orang lain. Dia byun

baekhyun tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana keadaanku,

keadaan yang membuatku bahkan takut mengalaminya, lagi.

Kai POV END

.

.

"Baek dimana kai?" Tanya sehun yang menemukan baekhyun

memasuki kelas.

"Terkutuk lah kau oh" marah baekhyun, sedangka sehun

hanya melongo melihat baekhyun yang geram dengannya dan

melalui sehun dengan delikan mata yang tajam.

"Apa yang salah denganku?" Tanyanya bingung.

Kringggg~

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring tak elak semua murid muris

berbondong memasuki kelasnya masing masing tak terkecuali

kai yang sedari berada di taman belakang juga melangkah

kan kakinya pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya kai datar pada sehun setelah pelajaran selesai.

Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum, well senyum sehun seperti

ejekan untuk kai entah lah.

Tidak memperdulikan sehun yang selalu menatapnya,

sungguh ini benar benar mengganggunya.

"Berhenti berharap padanya OH! Kau tidak ingin merasakan

namanya harapan palsu bukan?" Sindir baekhyun, sehun

hanya terdiam.

"Baekhyun sialan!' Umpat kai dalam hatinya

"Apa salahnya sih terima cinta seseorang, dan apa apaan itu?

Masa lalu? Kata sampah itu masih diingat?" Baekhyu

berucap kembali. Kai geram bagimana wanita itu yeman

baiknya menyindirnya seperti ini

"Apa masalahmu baek?" Tanya kai dengan emosi yang

terpendam.

"Masalahku? Itu dirimu.. karna dirimu bodoh kai kim!"

"Bodoh? Apa? Kau tau apa tentang kata BODOH byun?!" Kai

emosi benar benar emosi

" kau BODOH! Saking bodohnya kau tidak bisa membedakan

mana cinta yang tulus mana cinra yang palsu!" Dengan

bersedekap tangan di dada baekhyun berujar sinis.

"AKU MEMANG BODOH BYUN! TAPI AKU BUKAN ORANG

BODOH YANG TEGA MEMBODOHI PERASAAN ORANG LAIN!

CUKUP MEREKA MASA LALUKU DAN AKU TIDAK PERDULI

MESKI ITU SEHUN SEKALIPUN"

DEG...

suara ini...

Sehun seperti kehilangam semangatnya, dia bertanya apa dia

ada salah dengan kai?

"Maaf sehun, aku memang sudah mencoba menyukaimu,

mencoba mencocokan kebiasaanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku

senang, sangat senang kau menyukaiku, kau tampan pintar

dan pria yang baik dan aku bodoh menolakmu, lagi.

Tapi ini masalah hati, semuanya tidak bisa dipaksakan. Aku

takut, ketakutanku mencintai dan dicintai semakin parah dan

aku tidak ingin kau semakin terluka. Persetanan dengan kau

bahagia dengan asalpun aku bahagia. Ini dunia hun kau

bahagia karena dari kesakitan? Dan itu membuatku makin

bersalah padamu" sehun benar benar bingung, ia sangat

mencintai gadis ini, bayang bayang masa lalu gadis itu masih

merekat indah di pikirannnya.

"Dan aku terlalu munafik seandainya bersyarat padamu untuk

membantuku dari dunia ini hun. Kau lelaki yang tidak pantas

untuk itu. Gunakan lah waktumu masa mudamu dengan yang

membuatmu bahagia. Bukan bahagia karena dipaksakan."

.

.

.

Tbc

Segera dimaafkan seandainya typo berhamburan guys

namanya iuga manusia human/? Yang sering khilaf.

Kayaknya sih bakal twoshoot, baiklah reader selamat

membaca!

Review juseyo

Annyeong

yullseh pamit undur diri yaa...


	2. Chapter 2 -END-

yullseh is back

bawa ff ga tau makna ceritanya apa

.

.

DLDR ya guys!

Warning! kaihun/sekai fanfictiom

GS

.

.

happy membaca/?

.

.

.

.

Benar cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, dan tentu cinta itu akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya.

Ini yang kai takutkan kehilangan temannya, teman terdekatnya. Ia sungguh tidak menduga baekhyun seperti iti, ia tau baekhyun pasti sangat muak dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tidak usah memberitahu kai apa yang terjadi terkadang anak itu peka pada apa yang dipikirkan seseorang.

Dengan berat hati sehun merelakan keiinginan kai agar iya tidak berharap banyak pada gadis sepertinya yang hanya bagaikan mengharapkan harapan yang tidak pasti. Kai tidak ingin orang yang mencintainya sedih, maka lebih baik orang yang mencintai kai itu bahagia.

Seringkali Kai berpikir, kenapa pria sebaik Sehun ia tolak? See sebelumnya memang dia pernah nerima dan itu juga ikut serta dorongan dari teman-temannya yang awalnya Kai mencoba membalas perasaan Sehun. Tapi entah kenapa setelah mereka terikat sebagai sepasang kekasih, justru membuat Kai tidak menyukainya, segala sugesti Kai berikan kepada dirinya. Dan entah sangat tidak ia mengerti kenapa respon Kai seperti itu pada Sehun. Disitulah berawal rasa bersalahnya muncul,Kai pun memberi alasan agar sehun mengerti dirinya.

Keinginan Kai terkabul, mereka berdua sepakat berpisah hanya karena pihak Kai tidak ingin menyakiti pihak Sehun.

.

.

.

"Aku angkat tangan saja berurusan denganmu Kai" lirih baekhyun

"Saat ini aku tidak ingin membahasnya baek, tolonglah kali ini saja jangan ada yang mengingatkan aku dengan masa lalu" berbicara lirih, meskipun begitu sehun dan baekhyun mendengarnya.

Pukkk...

"Kau mempunyai kami" ucap sehun tersenyum, kai menyergit bingung.

"Mungkin aku yang egois, yang hanya memikirkan perasaanku padamu, maafkan aku Kai." ucap Sehun sambil menunduk.

"Sangat banyak alasanku tidak menerimamu sehun" sehun mendongak

"Kita ini berteman"

"Kita selalu berada dilingkungan sama"

"Aku masih bocah" sehun menyergit

"Kau tidak bocah Kai-"

"Dan asal kau tau, aku adalah seorang pendiam jika memang aku memiliki masalah dengan seseorang"

"bukankah sangat kebocahan sekali?"

"itu..." kai hanya tersenyum.

"terimakasih sehun, dan maafkan aku" tersenyum kepada sehun sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan sehun dan baekhyun, ya baekhyun bahkan tak beranjak sedikit pun sedari tadi. ia masih memikirkan sahabatnya itu.

"baek! apa kau sedang diet?" teriak Kai diluar kelas.

"kau pikir aku gendut hah? dasar bodoh!" balas teriak baekhyun.

"oii ohseh duluan ya!" dan sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

uhhh inikah sepenggalan cerita cinta Sehun? ditolak dan ditolak oleh perempuan yang sama? sempat terbesit sehun menyerah tapi bukankah masaa depan ada? dan tidak mungkinkan ia akan ditolak lagi? sehun bertekat dan berdo'a semoga saja harapan yang ia harapkan sekarang bisa tercapai dimasa depan.

walau cintamya bertepuk sebelah tangan ia akan mengganggap itu cinta yang tertunda karena Kai adalah wanita yang sulit ditebak. dan keingonan yang kuat menjadikan ia terus semangat mencapai apa yang ia inginkan sekalipun mendapatkan Kai kembali.

END...

maafkan ff yang tidak jelas ini, hanya iseng saja dan seharusnya ini menjadi oneshoot tapi karena mata udah 1 watt *plak* jadi dilanjutkan pagi ini ^^ makasih ya udah mampir di chap sebelumnya, kalaupun itu sebagian siders, oke it's okay i'm fine, ane ngerti.

oke yullseh pamit undur diri..

byeee


End file.
